Someone Else's Star
by OtakuGamerGirl
Summary: Post-Curse FLT song fic. Emma decided to make her own way in FTL. Possibly first part of ongoing story. Someone Else's Star sung by Bryan White for background music if you want to listen here's a link . No Beta, all mistakes are mine.


Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Swan Queen

Genre: Angst-ish (I'm not good with angst, not sure if I did it right)

Summary: Post-Curse FLT song ficlet. Someone Else's Star sung by Bryan White for background music if you want to listen check it out on Youtube. No Beta, all mistakes are mine.

After the curse had been completely broken and everyone had returned back to their fairytale world; many of the people who knew her best were surprised at how Emma had thrown herself into learning as much as possible to live and survive in this new world.

It seemed, for a time at least, that everyone had gotten their happy ending. Rumple had reunited with his son, and no longer the Dark One, together he and Belle were very happy.

Snow and Charming were expecting another child, which was odd for Emma to think about, so she tried not to think about it much.

Even Maleficent, who did not die in the cave under the old Storybrooke Library, was happy with her pet unicorn, and the many visits from Red. Red who divided her time between helping Granny when she could and staying with Maleficent for extended periods of time.

And Regina, Emma sighed, Regina was reunited with a resurrected Daniel, and had a much improved relationship with Henry. Watching Regina and Daniel's reunion had broken something in Emma she hadn't even been aware of until too late. She must have been a convincing actress with her happy smiles and congratulations, no one seemed to see beyond the mask she now wore. Perhaps worse everyone was so blissfully happy they didn't see what was right in front of them.

It was with days of learning of Daniel's plan to propose to Regina 'again' that an idea took root in Emma's mind.

It was true that Emma had thrown herself into learning what she needed to survive, or more to the point, to run away. Snow and Charming didn't seem like they completely bought her story about wanting to go out and explore, to make her own way, but neither wanted to bring up anything in front of Henry, who had been enthusiastically chattering about all the things she could potentially encounter.

It was a convenient fact that no one commented on, that she'd be long gone from the time she was sure he'd propose, and with any luck, she'd be too far away to make it back on the happy day.

She left early one morning before dawn making her goodbyes to Henry, who was still clinging to sleep in his bead. She passed her mother and father, both of which were doing horrible jobs of keeping their faces from showing their concern.

She also passed a Regina sans Daniel. Regina had been demoted to the station of a Lady and allowed to remain in order to stay near Henry. Something Emma had fought tooth and nail for, knowing that no matter what, they needed each other, and would need each other more so once she left.

Regina's face was lined with worry. Emma had had so many arguments with her regarding her leaving, many of which had devolved into screaming matches. Thankfully both had made sure no one could hear them, keeping it away from the gossipy servants, Emma's parents, and most importantly Henry.

Pausing in front of Regina their eyes met, Emma searched dark eyes. What it was that she was looking for, she wasn't sure herself. When Regina broke eye contact to glance at the bed that held a now sleeping Henry, Emma took the opportunity to memorize as much of her face as she could.

Before Regina could re-establish eye contact, Emma had moved on, leaving Regina to gaze after the tall blonde striding away unaware of two sets of eyes that caught Regina's unconscious nervous habit of biting her lip.

Little over a week and a half after leaving had found Emma at a small waterfall that fed into a lake. Her horse named Boston tied to a tree nearby happily munching on grass. She could still remember Henry's giggle and Regina's fond amusement when she had named him, the happy memory marred by the presence of Daniel who had been given a position in the royal stables.

Emma had made sure to take her riding lessons when she knew he would be elsewhere, though it pained her to think of that elsewhere being with Regina. She had finished making camp and had prepared a small fire with additional wood kindling to last her the night. The air was chilly as the sun set. It would be a cool night, she mused glad that she had taken time to make sure Boston was protected from the elements.

She lay on her bedroll hands behind her head gazing at the darkening sky, stars beginning to appear.

With a heavy sigh she recited quietly, "Star light, star bright…" eyes closed and wish silently made, her mouth twisted into a bittersweet smile.

Mind clear for the first time in days she hummed out a few bars of a song she had heard in Tallahassee. Night had completely descended when her voice could be heard clearly singing the now remembered words.

"Alone again tonight  
Without someone to love  
The stars are shining bright  
So one more wish goes up

Oh, I wish I may  
And I wish with all my might  
For the love I'm dreaming of  
And missing in my life

You'd think that I could find  
A true love of my own  
It happens all the time  
To people that I know

Their wishes all come true  
So I've got to believe  
There's still someone out there who  
Is meant for only me

I guess I must be wishing on  
Someone else's star  
It seems like someone else keeps getting  
What I'm wishing for

Why can't I be as lucky  
As those other people are  
I guess I must be wishing  
On someone else's star"

In the shadows a figure stood next to a silent black horse, tears streaming down her face as she listened to the blonde woman complete the song to the end.


End file.
